


PROLOGO

by Angelita_Basile



Category: A new fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelita_Basile/pseuds/Angelita_Basile
Summary: Hi, my name is Angelita and this is the prologue of a story I'm going to write. It's kind of an experiment, because it's the first time that I write and pubblish one of my own works. I hope you enjoy it and like it.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship





	PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Angelita and this is the prologue of a story I'm going to write. It's kind of an experiment, because it's the first time that I write and pubblish one of my own works. I hope you enjoy it and like it.

Sembrava che il cielo avesse assunto una forma tutta nuova, che si adattava a perfettamente alle emozioni che provavo quella notte a tenerle la mano. Era una serata limpida di un blu denso che faceva risaltare la luce brillante delle stelle. Non ricordavo neanche di averne mai viste così tante, guardandolo solitamente, così lontane, sembrava risplendessero di una luce nuova, diversa, fresca, come il vento sottile che soffiava dolcemente ad accarezzarci i capelli. All'improvviso la sensazione del contatto con la sua pelle, disolse la mia attenzione verso il cielo come un'onda impetuosa fa con gli scogli e finalmente la guardai negli occhi. Nonostante l'oscurità, riuscivo a vedere il suo verde intenso e mi persi totalmente in quello sguardo che tanto mi faceva fantasticare. Non avevo idea di cosa dire, cosa fare. Non credo avessimo bisogno di dire e fare niente, la pace e la tranquillità di quel momento bastavano a risanare le ferite che entrambi ci eravamo inferti durante la nostra assenza. La guardavo e più capivo che forse, se avessimo vissuto quel momento all'infinito, senza dire, né fare niente, così, guardandola e tenendole la mano, morbida e affusolata, avrei trovato la pace eterna. Era così che mi sentivo con lei in quel momento, quella sensazione di pace non l'ho mai provata e l'ho bramata, come il più bel tesoro esistente sulla terra.  
La sua voce ruppe il silenzio :- Il cielo è davvero magnifico stasera. -, distolsi lo sguardo dal suo viso per concentrarmi nuovamente sul cielo, :- Già, non ho mai visto stelle così luminose.- Era un commento stupido, inutile credo, anche se vero, ma non importava. Tornai a guardarla di nuovo e allungai la mano per accarezzarle il viso dolcemente. Appena i nostri sguardi si incontrarono, i suoi occhi si illuminarono, forse anche più delle stelle e si avvicinó di più fino a far incontrare le nostre labbra in un bacio dolcissimo e delicato e carico di un sentimento che era stato creato, per essere lacerato dalla vita troppo presto e a sua volta ricucito in quell'istante. Quel momento desideravo non finisse mai.


End file.
